<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Kept Secret by ThatRadFailure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875240">Best Kept Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure'>ThatRadFailure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Noncanon Trans Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sinclair, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brutal attack, Augustus Sinclair has to deal with Subject Delta knowing his biggest secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Augustus Sinclair &amp; Subject Delta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Kept Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read a fic yesterday with a tag "trans Sinclair" and I didn't like the fic very much. Some of Sinclair's dialogue felt out of character to me, and the tag referred to a one off line, so I decided to make this c: Not trans myself, but was beta read by my trans friend and given an ok by them, so I hope you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Augustus Sinclair screamed for his life.</p>
<p>It was shrill, it was high, and it reminded him of someone he wasn’t, but it was all he could do. He was not a strong man, he was not versed in hand to hand combat, and his only weapon was a revolver that was already out of ammunition from missing its target. Said target being a spider splicer that had managed her way into the train car, and was bringing her claw up to strike poor, old Sinclair.</p>
<p>Just as it hit, Delta entered the train car. In the distance it took the sharp, sickle-like weapon to drag from Augustus’ left shoulder to his right side, the Big Daddy closed the distance, and impaled the thing on his drill. Unfortunately, that caused the claw to yank out of Sinclair’s chest, causing the man to yelp and hold himself tightly, pain searing through his body. He could feel his blood rushing out of his body, or at least felt like he could. He was so distracted, he didn’t even notice Delta pick him up; not until he felt something very important begin to be removed.</p>
<p>“D-Delta, wait,” The small man said as the behemoth’s hands gently worked the shirt off, and then a binder. “Please, I-I can... I can do it myself.” It hurt so much, but his mind was on something vastly different. It was his biggest secret, being transgender. It was something he had managed to hide from everyone since he came to America, then to Rapture. And now, in a moment of grave danger and death was a very real reality, a Big Daddy found out.</p>
<p>He didn’t seem to care, but Augustus choked it up to them having their memories of such things erased. Surely, despite him taking the utmost care with Augustus, when Delta found out what this really meant, he’d think him no better than a splicer. This fear, it made Sinclair try to shield himself, try to tell Delta he’d be ok, try to get out.</p>
<p>But Delta grabbed both of the Panamanian’s hands in one, and held them there as he continued to clean the deep wound with the other tiger paw of a hand so gently.</p>
<p>Augustus could feel himself become more and more weak. Finally, he gave up trying to fight Delta, because he simply didn’t have the strength to. Delta took this as the opportunity to start stitching up the large gash. Even in his weakened state, it amazed Augustus just how gentle he was. Even more so than anyone he’d ever met before. And he was quick about it, too, so he could wrap Augustus up tight, then turn around to look for a new shirt in a chest.</p>
<p>It was so cold, the ocean air on Augustus’ bare skin. The blood loss didn’t help that, and wrapping his arms over the fresh wound just shot more pain through his body.</p>
<p>“Delta?” He said weakly. He needed that shirt, and he wanted to hide away. The behemoth made a rumbling noise that sent a shiver through Augustus’ small body. He brought over a shirt, one that was a bit too big for Augustus, and helped it on the man, buttoning it up with care.</p>
<p>When Delta brought him up to share his warmth, Augustus noticed that the sleeves draped over his hands. It could almost fit Delta, he decided, and he chuckled at the thought of a Big Daddy wearing such a nice, pale blue dress shirt.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said softly, snuggling further into the leather to soak in every drop of Delta’s warmth. “You’re a bonafide blessin’, son.” With that, he made himself sad. Because he knew that this wouldn’t last. Might as well get it over with now, while they were still on good terms.</p>
<p>“Delta, I... I have somethin’ very important to tell you.” Augustus said. The Big Daddy looked down to him, moving a hand to the soft, plush cheek of the Panamanian. “See... I-I’m what someone would call a... W-Well... A transgender person.” He could feel his own heartbeat start to race, and he truly felt fear. At the moment, he couldn’t tell which was scarier; the spider splicer slashing him across the chest, or what Delta’s reaction would be. “I know you, you probably don’t know what it means. Uhm,” he paused to swallow, “It-It means I was... born a girl, right, but, uh, I-I ain’t a woman, right? I’m a man, right?” Much to his surprise, instead of anger, Delta nodded, and purred, the rumbling vibrations flowing through Augustus’ body gently. It was a calming feeling, and it relaxed the man’s worries.</p>
<p>“You don’t mind?”</p>
<p>A shake of the helmet.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>A nod.</p>
<p>Augustus felt his eyes tear up. So much stress was relieved in that moment that he sobbed a little, then more as he buried his face into the rough leather of Delta’s shoulder. More purrs came from the Big Daddy to ease the man, a large hand came to rest on the man’s back.</p>
<p>“Delta, you have no idea how much it means to me,” He said through sobs. “I’ve never told anyone else.”</p>
<p>Delta nodded, seemingly not surprised. He picked up the ruined binder, and looked over it, still holding Sinclair. At that moment, he decided he would fix it for his friend. He set said friend down, placing the binder on a table, and went to start the train. When he came back, Augustus was looking at it sadly.</p>
<p>“It was my last one,” He said. “I only managed to grab one when I needed to hide away. The one I had been wearing at the time got torn up.” In response, Delta picked it up again, and found a new needle and proper thread, and began to work at repairing the thing the best he could. He was no seamstress, and he certainly lacked experience, but the light that shone in Augustus’ eyes when he began to carefully work made it worth it in every way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>